People You Meet
by clownfevers
Summary: The Carlins leave their Catholic school to go to a boarding school and they make new friends... and new crushes...
1. Chapter 1

Spencer stood outside by the bus stop, the freezing New England air enveloping her, he three suitcases on the ground next to her. There were several other kids in the same predicament, all in Harper Academy uniform, two of which were her siblings, Glen and Clay.

"What time is it supposed to get here? We've been waiting for like, an hour." whined Glen.

"Shut up Glen, we've only been here 15 minutes. It's supposed to get her any minute." Clay replied.

"Can you two just stop talking for 5 minutes? Or at least stop complaining?" Spencer said, annoyed.

"Hey, I'm not the one complaining…" Clay retorted.

"Just shut up, both of you." Spencer then walked to the other side of the bus waiting area and pulled out her ipod and started listening. It was going to be a long year…

It was early January and the three Carlins had transferred out of catholic boarding school after their parents had gotten divorced, but they still wanted to stay away from home. They were all angry about starting a new school half way through the year, but it was bound to be better than their old school, where the mother had been the principle.

"Here you go Ms. Carlin… your room number is 213 and your roommate should already be there!" A nice woman in a bright blue blouse said as she handed Spencer a key.

"Thank you." Spencer replied and then walked out, back into the icey frost outside,

"And for you, Glen, you will be room 410 and Clay, you will be room 415. Both of your roommates might be there, but they're probably at football practice."

"Thanks!" the two Carlin boys muttered as they zipped up their coats and scurried out into the cold.

Spencer's room was a good size. Her roommate obviously had a lot of things, but she kept them in her own space, so it was ok. Where was her roommate anyways?

"Hey, I'm Amber, your roommate," said a girl a little taller than her with jet black hair.

"Hi, I'm Spencer, nice to meet you."

"So… you're from Ohio?"

"Yeah… where are you from?"

"Boston… about an hour north from here."

"Oh, cool."

"Yep…"

"So, I was wondering… why didn't you have a roommate until half way through the year?"

"Oh, I did… but wanted to go to a school closer to her home… she was from Denmark."

"Oh… wow, ha."

"Yeah… I don't know why she was even here."

"Yeah, ha"

They talked like that for a few hours, laughing, making jokes, and Amber showed Spencer a yearbook, giving her the scoop on everyone there.

Clay and Glen were sitting at a picnic table eating chips.

"So, how's your roommate?" Clay asked his brother.

"He's pretty cool. His name is Aiden. He likes sports and music and stuff. What about yours?"

"He's awesome… his name is Taylor… he has like a 4.2 gpa or something AND he plays three sports a year."

"You seriously asked him what his gpa was? Loser."

"Shut up. At least I know more than 'he likes sports and music and stuff.' And besides, grades are important to me. You probably asked Aiden what sports he plays, I asked Taylor how his grades were. Shoot me."

"Woah dude, chill out. I'm going to go talk to the football coach and see if I can join this late. Talk to you later."

"Later."


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer was running trying to get to her first class of the day because she had overslept. In her two weeks at Harper she had yet to be late to a class… or see anyone who was late. She was worried about what the consequences might be. When she finally got to the big wooden door of the lecture hall, it was locked.

"Damn!" she yelled.

"No use… they wont unlock it until 5 minutes before the period is over…" a brunette said to her while leaning against a locker.

"I take it this a normal happening for you?"

"Unfortunately, ha. I'm Ashley Davies, by the way."

She seemed nice enough to Spencer… although Spencer was wondering why she hadn't heard of this Ashley before when Amber had seemingly told her everyone on campus' life story.

"Spencer Carlin, nice to meet you!"

"You to! So, where are you from? Is this your first semester?"

"Yeah… I just moved from Ohio."

"Oh, cool. I was new in a spring semester as well, although that was several years ago… it's hard."

"Yeah, well, I don't know that many people except my roommate, but hey. In time hopefully I'll know more people, ha."

"Hey, well, now you know me! So, uh, who's your roommate anyways?"

"Her name is Amber Stevens… do you know her?"

Ashley's face went white. Spencer was worried she had said something wrong.

"Oh."

"Do… do you know her?" Spencer asked again, concerned.

"Well… um… we sort of… used to date…"

--------------

Clay and Spencer were sitting on the lawn outside the gym, waiting for Glen.

"I really think you should give Taylor a shot, Spence, I mean, he really likes you."

"Clay, the last thing I need right now is a boyfriend. Please, just, leave it alone. He has barely even said two words to me anyway."

"Fine, but if he asks you to the dance on Saturday, act surprised."

"Shit. The dance. I totally forgot."

"You _are_ going, right Spence?"

"Maybe…"

"You have to go! Please?"

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because it's the biggest social event this month, that's why," Glen said as he walked up behind them.

"Oh, hi Glen. Our sister here doesn't want to go to the dance. And she doesn't want to go out with Taylor."

"Shut up Clay."

"Are you still trying that 'I like girls!' thing? Because come on Spence, how long will that last?"

"It's not a 'thing' Glen. It's called a sexual orientation."

"Well, at least one of us pays attention in bio."

"You're so fucking stupid Glen."

With that she stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer and Amber were sitting in their dorm room. Spencer was starring out her window at the thick layer of white around the school.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Amber, concerned about her friend's unusual quietness.

"Yeah… I'm fine… um, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure, anything."

"Um… do you… do you know Ashley Davies?" Amber's face turned pale and she looked like she was about to throw up.

"What did she do to you? Did she try to hurt you? Or kill you?" screamed Amber, making Spencer jump.

"No… no we just talked. And she said… she said she knew you."

"Was that all she said?"

"No… she also said you guys used to date…" Spencer whispered, afraid of what might happen next. Amber hadn't come out to Spencer yet… likewise with Spencer coming out to Amber.

"Well she lied. I'm not gay. She lied."

"Ok, ok, calm down…"

"Yeah. I have to go." Then she ran out, leaving the blond sitting on the windowsill, very confused.

---------------

Amber was running down the path towards when Aiden cut in front of her.

"Hey, hey, just the girl I wanted to see!"

"Yeah, uh, not right now, ok?"

"Just for a second, please?"

"No, I really need to find someone."

"Please? Can't a guy talk to his girlfriend?"

"I am NOT your girlfriend. Now, will you go away?"

"Not yet… but I was wondering…" The Amber just walked away, not looking back, leaving a very lovesick Aiden.

------------------------------------

Madison and Amber were sitting at a picnic table on the outskirts of the campus.

"She talked to Ashley…"

"Well, that's good, isn't it? I mean… now she knows you're gay, right?"

"No. She just got here from fucking Catholic school. I have no idea how she will react. I denied everything."

"What the hell? You know she will talk to Ashley again, right? And discover that you were lying to her… and if you like this girl…"

"Yeah, well, I'll deal with the that when it happens. And as for the liking, there's no point. I'm sure she's not gay. And besides, even if she was, she wouldn't go out with me."

"Why not? It's worth a shot… ask her to hell, or as some people call it, that dance on Saturday. What's the worst that could happen? If she looks disgusted, play it off as a joke. Is that not your trademark problem, to make really realistic jokes?"

-------------------------

Spencer ran to the library looking for Amber, or someone who could make any sense of what just happened. She spotted Ashley reading at a table in the corner.

"Um… hi, remember me?" Spencer asked, hoping Ashley knew who she was.

"Yeah, of course. Take a seat. What's up?"

"Um... not much… so, I was wondering…what's up with you and Amber?" Ashley looked disgusted at the sound of her name.

"Ugh. She's a bitch. Basically, that's it."

"No, but… did you guys date?"

"Yeah. For like, a year."

"Weird…"

"What, are you fucking homophobic? Is two girls to weird for you?" Ashley said looking angry.

"No… not at all, quite the opposite. I just said weird because she told me that she wasn't gay…"

"Really? Well… she lied to you, I don't know why though, I mean, she's a walking gay pride parade."

"Oh…" Spencer wasn't sure whom to believe, but for some reason, she found herself trusting this strange brunette.

"So you said quite the opposite? Are you gay?"

"Yeah… but don't tell anyone, because if my brother's find out I'm telling people, then they'll think it's a family disgrace and have me sent to some nunnery, ha."

"My lips are sealed! So… do you want to grab lunch with me? If we hurry, we can get there before it gets too crowded."

"Yeah, I'm starving. Let me run up to my room to get my meal card. I'll meet you outside this building in ten minutes?"

-------------------------

"What are you doing here?" Amber asked Taylor when he knocked on her door.

"I was looking for Spencer… is she here?"

"No… why?"

"Just wanted to ask her something…"

"It better not be to the dance, because if she was dating you, I probably have to throw up."

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, can I at least use your bathroom?"

"Fine. You know where it is." Taylor stepped inside as she spotted Spencer coming up the stairs. She ran over to her, leaving the door ajar.

"Hey,,, Spence… I have to tell you something. Can we… step in here?" She asked, gesturing to the stairwell, knowing all to well that if she got rejected in the hallway it would be all over school by dinner.

"Yeah, sure. Is our room locked or something?"

"No, we just have unwanted guests using our bathroom, ha."

"Ok…" Spencer replied, utterly confused.

"So… I lied to you earlier. I am gay, and I used to date Ashley." She confessed, cringing when she spoke Ashley's name.

"Ok, cool. Why… why did you lie to me?" Spencer replied calmly.

"Because I knew you just came from Catholic school and I didn't want to scare you away…"

"Makes sense… listen, I have to meet someone in a minute… can we talk a little later?"

"Yeah, just one more thing… will you go to that stupid dance with me?"

"Um… I uh…"

"Haha, I'm just kidding, don't worry." Amber said, putting on a sarcastic/ joking façade.

Spencer was extremely confused, but she let out a fake laugh and turned to go out the door. Weird joke… thought Spencer. Because had she actually given her a moment, she would have said yes…


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Spence, can I ask you something?" Taylor asked as Spencer walked into her room.

"What are you doing in here? And make it quick." She replied while looking threw her desk for her card.

"Amber let me in, and will you go to that dance with me?"

"No, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not interested."

Amber smiled from the doorway as Spencer rushed by her.

"Smooth, Tay."

"Shut up. And besides, your little 'confrontation' didn't go so well either." Amber's face turned a deep red.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you seriously think that hiding in the stairwell would make it so no one could hear you? Do you realize that the stairway is right next to your room and these walls are very thin? I guess not. Oh, by the way, grow a backbone." He then stood up and walked out, leaving Amber to drown in her own embarrassment.

-------------------------------------------

"Hey!" Spencer said, running up to Ashley.

"Hey, took you long enough, ha."

"Sorry, I got held up… two people asked me to the stupid dance on Saturday… although one claimed to be joking…"

"Well, aren't you just little Ms. Popular, ha. Did you say yes to either?" Ashley said as she turned toward the cafeteria and started walking. Spencer quickly fell into pace with her.

"No… I don't really like dances…"

"Yeah, me neither, they're so stupid. I'm pretty sure they're designed to make everyone feel as awkward as possible."

"Yeah, it's really bad."

"Hey, do you want to go into town with me that night? My favorite band is playing and I have an extra ticket if you want…"

"Cool, yeah, sounds fun. What band?"

"They're called Earth Rising…"

"No way. I love them!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love when it's raining and I just lie on my bed and listen to them all day."

"I know… their music is perfect for rainy days."

"Hey Spence, has Taylor talked to you yet?" Glen intercepted them on their walk.

"Um, yeah…"

"What did you say?"

"What do you think I said."

"Yes?"

"Wrong."

"Aw, c'mon Spence, are you still into that 'I like girls' fad? Because realistically, get over it."

:"Get the fuck away from me Glen. And no, it's not a fad. Ass."

She then stormed off leaving Ashley and Glen standing awkwardly. Finally Ashley stopped zoning out and ran after Spencer.

"What was that about?" She asked, very confused.

"That's my brother, Glen. He's an asshole, if you hadn't already figured that out."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Yeah… can I ask you something?"

"Depends… what is it?"

"Does Amber ever make really weird jokes… like asking you to a dance and then saying it was a joke?"

"Yeah, actually. It's kind of sick and twisted. But sometimes if she doesn't like the way you react she plays it off as a joke. That's one of the reasons we broke up."

"Oh…"

"Why, did she do that to you?"

"Yeah… but I'm not sure if it was a joke or not…"

"It probably was… I'm not sure… if you really want to know, go talk to Madison Duarte. She's her 'best friend,' but she'll spill any secrets if something better comes along."

"Not much of a best friend then…"

They walked and talked about Amber and Ashley's relationship until they got to the cafeteria.

--------------

"Hi, are you Madison?" Spencer asked a Latino girl who was reading a book in the library.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Madison glared at her.

"I'm Amber' roommate, Spencer."

"Oh." Her expression softened a little.

"I was wondering… she asked me to the dance and then said it was a joke… was it really a joke?" She went back to glaring.

"Yeah. Now, will you get out of my space? Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own South, surprising, I know.

-------------------------------

"So… Spence… who are you going to the dance with?" Amber casually asked Spencer as they walked to their biology class.

"I'm not going…"

"Really? Why?"

"I have… other plans…"

"What are they? You don't know anyone here except me and your brothers… and we're all going, ha."

"Well… I'm going into town with… Ashley…"

"Ashley?!? As in my _ex_, Ashley?" Amber yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah… I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable with that, but she's my friend."

"I'm not uncomfortable." She said, sounding slightly more jealous than intended.

"Why do you care then?"

"It's just… she's my ex… and she's not that great of a person."

"Well, I'll be the judge about her person… and as for her being your ex, I really am sorry… when I first met her I didn't know that…"

Amber was wondering why she was so jealous; after all, Spencer was straight… Ashley was not jeopardizing her relationship with Spencer at all. "Ok, sorry I freaked out… I was just… shocked." She said as convincingly as she could.

Spencer seemed to buy it. "Ok, so… what about you? Who are you going with?"

"I don't think I'm going… I mean, there's this girl I like…" She said without thinking, and instantly regretted it.

"Oh yeah? Who is it?"

"You… you wouldn't know her."

"Aw come on… just tell me her name… please?" She pouted in a way no one could say no to especially not Amber.

"I… I have to go. I'll catch you later." With that she ran off.

'Weird…' thought Spencer.

"Hey you…" Ashley said, walking up to Spencer.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, not much… just looking forward to tonight." Ashley smiled at her with that infectious smile. Spencer couldn't help but broadly grin back.

"Oh yeah? What's happening tonight?"

"Oh, I just get to hang out with my favorite person ever…"

"Oh, I'm your favorite person ever now?" Spencer smiled at her more.

"Well… you're basically my only friend… so yeah!"

"Aw, so sweet. I'm your favorite by default." Spencer faked sadness.

"No, you would be my favorite, even if I _did_ have other friends."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it!"

"Aw, well, you're my favorite! And I do have other friends, ha."

"Aw thanks! And thanks for rubbing in my lack of friends, ha." Spencer playfully punched her arm.

They walked together around the campus joking around like that for the rest of the day, just happy being in each other's company.

-----------------------

"She really asked you if I was serious?" Amber whispered to Madison, careful not to let the teacher overhear.

"For the last time, yes. And I said no,"

"Did she ask you in a creeped out sort of way or an intrigued sort of way?"

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention. Why don't you ask her seriously? See what happens."

"She already has plans to go into town with Ashley, and she seemed pretty avid about them."

"Whatever…"

-------------------------

"Hey, Amber, what say you and I paint this town red? I have an extra ticket to the Earth Rising show tonight..." Aiden said as he trotted up next to the raven-haired girl.

"Um, a date with you? No thanks… I think I'll pass."

"Come on, just a concert. No commitment. All you have to do is go with me. Please? I don't care if you don't even kiss me. Just give a shot… please?"

"Aiden, I said no. Can you really not take a hint?"

"Please? I know Spencer and Ashley will be there…"

"So?" She answered a little too quickly.

"Just one night, please?"

"Hmm… fine. But only because it's a free concert. And you owe me, big time."

"Fair enough."

--------------------------

"Yay! This is my favorite song!" Spencer yelled over the music to Ashley.

"Really, me too!" Ashley yelled back.

"Dance with me?" She asked, this time whispering in Ashley's ear.

"Of course." She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and pulled her closer. Spencer rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. When the song ended, neither pulled apart.

"Hey guys." Amber said, slightly angry about the position they were in. Spencer jumped back.

"Hi… hey… what are you doing here?" Spencer asked her, sounding shocked.

"Enjoying the concert!" She said as she pushed her way in between Spencer and Ashley.

"Hey… sorry guys… didn't see you." Aiden said, looking awkward.

"Yeah… um… whatever. Hey, Spence, they've played all my favorite songs… I think I'm going to get out of here." The brunette said, upset.

"No, don't go…" The blonde looked at her sadly.

"Ok, bye!" Amber looked thrilled.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Spencer said, following Ashley.

"No! You love this band! They're all you talk about. Let's enjoy this! Together!" Amber happily said to Spencer.

"No… I'm a little tired… I'll see you back at the dorms… Come on, Ash."

With that the two girls bolted out of there, not wanting Amber to find another excuse to break them apart. When they were safely inside Ashley's car, they took a breath.

"Sorry about that… I had no idea she was going to come here."

"It's not your fault. It's Aiden's. He knew we were going and he told Amber, making her want to go with him. He really is desperate. I know for a fact that Amber hates Earth Rising."

"How do you know he told her?"

"I know because I used to date both of them, and I know how their minds work. And besides, Aiden never talks to me and he asked me if I was going and who I was going with."

"You dated Aiden?!?"

"Oh… yeah… a couple years ago. It was more like an experiment than a relationship anyways."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah… I guess. So, do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own South, surprising, I know.

-------------------------------

"I had a great time tonight." Spencer said to Ashley as they stood outside her door.

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, except for that whole interrup-"

She was cut off by the door suddenly opening and Amber saying, "Hey! You're back! Come on, I have something to show you!"

She was pulled inside and said a quick, "good night!" to Ashley before the door was slammed.

"Good night, Spence." Ashley whispered, knowing no one could hear.

-----------------------------

"What the hell!" Spencer screamed at Amber.

"Your welcome. That psycho bitch wouldn't let you go, would she."

"Um, I wanted to stay with her."

"Oh naïve Spencer… you don't understand, do you? Ashley just wants to get you into bed. Thoroughly creeped out now, right?" 

"No… actually, not at all. Thanks, though. Now, may I be excused to go find her? Or am I too naïve for that?" Spencer glared at her, extremely angry. Amber realized her plan wasn't going so well…

"Aren't you scared that she will try to rape you? Don't they teach you anything in Catholic school?"

"How is Ashley any different from you or me?"

"Um, she's gay and a creep!"

"Um, your fucking point? Aren't you gay? You're such a fucking hypocrite." She stormed out, leaving a particularly pissed off Amber.

-------------------------------

"Ash!"

Ashley whirled around, startled by Spencer's voice. "Hey. The dragon didn't lock you in her layer? Shocking."

"I know. Well, I kind of had to yell at her and storm out, ha."

"Uh oh… why?"

"She was just being… annoying. But now I seem to have a problem… I don't have a room…" She looked at Ashley hopefully.

"Well, we wouldn't want that now would we? You're rooming with me. No complaining." She smirked at the blond.

"Yay!" She screamed gleefully. Ashley just laughed at her childish display of enthusiasm. "So I get to see where the mysterious, rebellious Ashley Davies sleeps, ha."

"Don't get too excited now… it really isn't all that thrilling."

"Oh but it is."

"Why's that?" the brunette asked the blond curiously.

"Oh, I don't know… wondering about all your secrets maybe…" Spencer smirked.

"Oh, you are so on to something and I can't figure what it is… I'll let it slide… this time, ha."

"Your threats don't scare me, Ms. Davies!"

"Oh yeah? What about this?" She started tickling the blonde's ribs until she collapsed into a heap on the path.

"That's just mean!" Spencer choked through a serious of uncontrollable giggles.

"Whatcha gonna do about it hotshot?"

"This." Spencer kicked the back of her knees, knocking her on top of her.

"Well… this isn't so bad…."

"Yeah? What about this?" She pulled the brunette's head down so their lips were less than an inch apart. Then she closed the gap between them. Their kiss deepened until Ashley eventually pulled back.

"Want to head up to my room? So we aren't lying in the middle of a public walkway, ha?"

"Yeah… let's go."

The two girls jumped up and Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and they walked together, happier than ever.

Unfortunately, there was an angry raven-haired girl watching the scene from a window.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own SoN!

------------------------------

"Um… hi" Spencer said, solemnly as she crept into her room to grab clean clothes.

"Hi." Amber glared at her with fire in her eyes. "Have a good night? With HER?"

"Yeah… I did actually. And no, she did not rape me."

"Well, it looked like she did on the path…" Amber muttered, not intending for Spencer to hear.

"What?"

"Nothing… just thinking out loud… sorry… it's… good she didn't rape you…"

"Yeah… but that's not what you said."

"I fucking saw you on the path. Don't play innocent."

"Oh… well, then that saves one awkward conversation. I'm dating Ashley. Happy?"

"Wh- wh-… you're gay?" Amber knew it was coming, but was still startled.

"Yeah… didn't you know?"

"Obviously not!" Amber yelled and stormed out. She spotted Ashley coming down the hallway.

"Hi…" Ashley waved a little to her. Amber just glared at her and walked by.

"Sorry about her… she's… not in a good mood…" Spencer said, catching up to Ashley

"I take it she found out about us?"

"Yeah… she… sorta saw us on the path…"

"Woops." Ashley giggled, Spencer laugher as well.

---------------------------------

"I HAVE to fix this!" Amber yelled, pacing angrily.

"So, what's the plan?" Madison became interested as soon as the idea of revenge came up.

"If I knew, why the fuck would I be talking to you?"

"Hmmm…"

"I know!" With that she ran off, leaving Madison confused and waiting.

--------------------------

"Hey… Spence… sorry I flipped. I just thought we were good friends and your not telling me that you were gay kinda hurt…" Amber calmly apologized to Spencer over lunch.

"It's fine… sorry I didn't tell you… just didn't think it was important I guess."

"Oh well. Hey, listen. I think it's great that you're going out with Ash and all…"

"…But?"

"Just hear me out, okay?"

"Fine." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"It's just that… she's not the most loyal of people… I just… I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I can worry about myself, thanks."

"Just be careful… that's all I'm saying. If she starts canceling on you for 'some stupid tutoring session,' that's a bad sign… that's what happened with me, at least."

"Okay… thanks? I can handle it. Don't worry."

-------------------------------

Ring… Ring… Ring…

Ashley's room phone kept ringing until she eventually got annoyed and answered. Only school people called her on that line, so she knew it couldn't be anyone important.

"Hello?" Ashley answered, annoyed.

"Hi… is this Ashley Davies?"

"Yeah… what do you want?"

"Your name was on the recommended tutoring list… and I know you will want the extra credit… can you tutor me for biology?"

"Who is this?"

"Am… Amelia… Smith"

"I don't know an Amelia Smith."

"Yeah… I'm new… so, what do you say?"

Ashley really needed those extra credit points to make up for all the days she ditched or was late. "Fine. When?"

"How about the library upstairs study room at 8 tonight?"

"I can't do that time… what about some other time?"

"I have a test tomorrow and that's the only time I can do it… I can always call someone else…"

"No… fine… I'll do 8. See you then." She had to agree because she knew no one would call her about tutoring, and she couldn't fail any classes or she would be kicked out. Ashley took out her cell and dialed Spencer's number.

"Hey babe." Spencer answered, sounding happy.

"Hey… listen… about tonight…"

"What about it?" Spencer sounded worried.

"I… I can't hang out… I have to tutor some kid… sorry…"

"It's fine… whatever…"

"Okay… see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye."

Spencer hung up feeling uneasy; Amber's words from the night before echoing in her hear.

----------------------------------

"Where the fuck is she?" Ashley wondered, annoyed at the girl's tardiness. She decided to read a magazine to pass the time. Her cell flashed telling her she had a new text. She looked at it.

HEY ASH CAN I GRAP MY HISTORY BOOK FROM UR ROOM? –S

She replied:

YA SURE

-------------------------------

Spencer walked into Ashley's room to borrow a book the history book (for Amber, who was too afraid to ask Ashley herself) and noticed a new message light flashing on Ashley's room phone. With Amber's words playing over and over again in her head, curiosity got the better of her and she went over and clicked play.

"Hey babe… can't wait for tonight… call me when you get this, thanks!"

Spencer played it over and over again and ran out, crying. She ran back to her room and pushed her face into her pillow. Amber, who had witnessed her running in into the room in distress, smiled at how brilliantly her plan had worked out.

"Aw, Spence honey, what's wrong?" Amber stroked the blonde's hair softly.


End file.
